Generally, a plasma tool includes a radio frequency generator, an impedance match network, and a plasma chamber. The radio frequency generator supplies power to the plasma chamber via the impedance match network. When the power is supplied, one or more gases are also provided to the plasma chamber to generate plasma within the plasma chamber. The plasma is used for a variety of cleaning operations as well as other operations that are performed on a wafer in the plasma chamber.
However, when the power is supplied, power of the plasma is reflected back towards the RF generator. This reflected power builds standing waves on a transmission line between a source and a load and the standing waves may result in destruction of the RF generator output drive.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.